


Fever in the Morning

by Antrodemus



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Placebo sex pollen, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrodemus/pseuds/Antrodemus
Summary: Fill for the prompt of the Cap_Iron Kink Meme, round nine: "I'd like to see a sex pollen story where it turns out that they were just fooling themselves, they were just really, really into each other and didn't notice that the only actual effect of the strange dust was slight eye watering."





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys, looks like it’s going to be at least another six hours before we can let you out of quarantine. I’m sorry,” the voice over the intercom said, with every indication of genuine regret. It paused. “The good news is, we’ve ruled out pretty much every terrestrial disease that can be tested for, and you’re probably not cursed.”

Tony popped his visor and lifted an eyebrow. Steve shrugged. “‘Probably not cursed,’ she says. Okay, I’ll monitor our vital signs and pass them on to you. Keep me in the loop,” said Tony to the intercom, then turned to Steve. “Rack ‘em up. Where were we?” 

“Queen to E5.” It wasn’t exactly cramped in the capsule, but it was small enough that it was a mercy to be able play without a board. "Mind if I?"

Tony shrugged. "Might as well get comfortable." Steve pulled off his cowl, gloves, and boots.

“So…” Steve said. “Retractable armor. That’s new.” 

“Yeah. I like it. Getting there sucked, but it’s pretty much all advantages over the external stuff.”

“And it just… shrinks into your skin?”

“Yup. My BMI is, like, one thousand five, and I’ll crash the software of any airport X-ray I run through---”

“Pretty sure you already did that,” said Steve. “Bishop to D4.”

“Well, yeah, but now it’s not just for funsies.”

“But… it doesn’t hurt to suit up? And it feels… normal?” 

“No loss of sensation, but I can dampen any pain responses now. I still keep the little stuff to remind me not to lean on stoves, but it’s handy in a fight, not getting overwhelmed, and they’ll have to dig out Barney videotapes to torture me without very specialized equipment.”

Steve shook his head. “Well… I mean… yeah, I guess I was curious about that, too, but can you feel the armor from the outside? When people touch you?” The tips of his ears flushed. “Eh, forget it, I don’t mean to be nosy.”

“Oh! Oh, no, no, you’re fine. I love to talk about me, have you met me? Yeah, no, I can’t tell the difference, and no-one else has said anything.” He cocked his head. “Here.” He held out his right arm. “This is me, with armor. Go ahead, give her a squeeze. Not too hard,” he said, remembering some examples of the upper limits of super-soldier strength. 

Steve gently turned Tony’s arm in his hand, running his fingers along the seams. “Can you feel that?” he said.

“Sort of. It’s more… feedback. I can tell there’s pressure, and warmth, but you can’t really stroke me and make me want to purr.” He grinned. “Now, if I…” and Tony retracted the undersheath and sent the ESD plates to the couch behind him, leaving Steve holding his bare wrist. “What does that feel like to you?”

Steve squeezed gently, frowning with the scientific intensity of a three-year-old old with a stick and a mud puddle . “Muscles, skin. Some hair, not much. I think you had more before? Tendons. Bone feels… weirdly dense. Heavy. Temperature is normal.” 

“It’s funny, I didn’t think I’d need to sweat, but it’s a really efficient means of temperature regulation. And look, I still get goosebumps.” 

Steve frowned. “Are you cold? We can see if we can---”

The intercom chimed. “Mr. Stark, is there a headset? We have new data, and it’s… it may be sensitive.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m texting your phone. Ugh, and buying you a new phone, how old is that dinosaur? Please tell me it isn’t registered to vote, it probably has terrible opinions about libertarianism.” His eyes unfocused briefly. “Oh… oh.” He looked up at Steve. “I’m going to try something. Don’t freak out.” He slid his hand around Steve’s forearm, then stroked his fingers down to trace Steve’s palm and fingertips, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. 

“You know, that’s the most efficient way possible to get someone to freak out. Saying ‘don’t freak out,'” Steve suggested mildly.

“Hush. You’re going to keep your body relaxed, eyes on mine, and we’re going to breathe together, nice and easy… in…. out…” Steve swallowed and wet his lips, unconsciously. His pupils had dilated so there was only the barest ring of that perfect blue surrounding the black. 

The intercom interrupted. “Confirmed. You’re both almost off the charts.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You could have just texted me, you know. Should have just texted me. All right, I’m handling it from here. I’ve set up an alert if anything major changes. In the meantime, cease all recording and monitoring of the interior of this pod until my say-so.”

“Steve…” Tony began. He blew out a breath. “This isn’t easy to say, at least in part because it’s so ridiculous. The gas we were exposed to… the way our bodies are responding… it was apparently a potent aphrodisiac.” He took another deep breath. “They’re saying the only way to get through this within any reasonable timeframe is to… well. To take care of business. Work it off, so to speak. So. Um.” He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand, his right hand still trapped in Steve’s, but, for all the enhancements he’d been bragging about, suddenly numb and unresponsive.

Tony forced himself to look up. There was nothing at all wrong with Steve’s poker face. “Ah,” Steve said. “That… makes sense. I was… anyway. So.”

“So.. look, there’s no shame in it. I blank out sight and sound in this rig, I won’t hear or see a thing. And yeah, I’m sorry if you have to turn your back, but we can turn up some music, and--- “

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was tight.

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I know. In theory, we can wait it out, but that is probably going to take a while. A good long while that we don’t have.”

Steve shook his head. “No, I mean… Tony… whatever this thing is made to do, I don’t think that’s…” he struggled for the phrase, “I don’t think that’s what this wants us to do.” 

“What it… Steve, what?”

Steve braced himself. He gripped Tony’s arm and pulled him close. He raised his other hand and brushed Tony’s hair back. Haltingly, he brought his lips to Tony’s, first brushing, then pressing, then tilting his head and kissing back as Tony opened his mouth under his. Their tongues intertwined, explored, wrestled, fought for some timeless interval, until Steve pulled his head back slightly. “Yes,” he breathed, “that’s definitely what it wants.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied, dazed. “More?” They fell on each other’s mouths, groping, grinding, rutting against each other’s erections, shuddering and hissing as they found the sensitive spots on necks and earlobes.

Tony pulled away. “Steve… this isn’t enough. It wants more. Maybe?”

“Skin contact seems to help. Maybe… mucous membranes? To skin?” Steve said, his attempt at a tone of scientific detachment undermined by panting. 

Tony lifted a puzzled eyebrow. “You’re not going to pick my nose, Steve, this is weird enough already.”

Steve colored. “No, I mean…” he grabbed Tony’s hand and began to lovingly, vigorously suck his index finger.

“Oh! Oh, yes. It definitely wants that. But… there are other ways to effect-- ah, God, yes, it wants that so bad!--- skin-to-mucous-membrane contact?" 

“Hmm?” Steve barely paused in laving Tony’s finger with his lips and tongue, only adding his middle finger to the mix and taking them down almost alarmingly deeply into his throat while closing his eyes in concentration.

“I mean--- well, I think it wants…” Tony drew his hands away to start undoing the hidden catches on Steve’s uniform, kissing and licking the skin as it became exposed, indicating mild surprise at the sensitivity of Steve’s pebbled nipples. He kissed his way down Steve’s abdomen, murmuring at the perfection of his muscles, nipping at his hipbones, inhaling the faint musk as Steve’s cock sprang free. He looked up at Steve, a smouldering question in his eyes. Steve could only swallow and nod. Tony lipped and licked and tasted every inch of Steve’s skin as Steve shuddered and cried, “Oh, God, Tony, your _mouth_ ,” only inspiring Tony to take him deeply into his mouth as Steve chanted, “Yes, yes, yes,” and alternated calling Tony’s name and God’s, his fingers buried in Tony’s hair as Tony rubbed against Steve’s leg.

Then, abruptly, “Tony, stop. Tony, _stop_.”

“What?” Tony asked, blinking, the picture of aroused confusion. 

“I… this is amazing, you’re incredible, but I don’t think this is what it wants?”

“I… you’re sure? I really wanted… I mean, I really thought...” 

“Oh, hey, you’re naked, when did that happen? No, let me show you what I mean,” Steve said, bodily lifting Tony onto the acceleration couch.

“God, that’s hot. I can… oh!” cried Tony, his voice breaking, as Steve, without ceremony or preliminary, took Tony’s penis deep into his throat and began to (there was no other phrase for it) fuck his own face with Tony’s cock. “You.. have no gag reflex… that’s… what? Oh! Please, please...” He tapped Steve’s head. 

Steve rose to lie beside Tony in one smooth motion, pausing to kiss and kiss and kiss again, rubbing his now-naked body against Tony’s. “You see?”

Tony nodded gravely. “I think…” He rolled Steve onto his back, straddling him. “I think it needs me to see your face when we fuck. I bet you’re beautiful when you come.” He started, as if he’d said too much, but Steve only nodded back. 

“Do we have?” asked Steve. Tony only smirked, leaning back and handing Steve a small bottle from… well, only Tony knew where. Steve flipped the cap open, pouring a generous pool into the palm of his hand, warming it, then dipping his fingers to coat them. 

“Why, Steven Grant Rogers, I do believe this isn’t your first rodeo. Who knew?” Steve grinned, then his brow furrowed with concentration as he snaked his hand through Tony’s thighs to slide between his cheeks and rest two fingertips against the pucker of Tony’s asshole, rubbing gently and watching Tony’s face intently. Tony inhaled. “Yes. That’s… what it wants.” 

“Tony… what do _you_ want? Are you okay with this?” It was obviously getting hard to fight the influence of… whatever it was. Tony’s asshole was pulsing, drawing his index fingertip in, practically begging the second finger to scissor him open. 

“Yes, I’m ‘okay with this.’ Get on with it and fuck me already,” Tony growled, and Steve’s cock jumped and shuddered as if Tony’s voice was its own resonant frequency. Tony grabbed the bottle of liquid and coated Steve’s cock generously, fucking himself back onto Steve’s fingers. “This is normally where I’d be grabbing a condom, but I don’t have any with me, and ‘No terrestrial diseases,’ the nice lady said. Stay still until I tell you you can move.” He leaned down to cover Steve’s mouth with his, pulling Steve’s hands away from his own ass to press them down by crossed wrists against the couch above Steve’s head with one hand, then guided the tip of Steve’s straining cock to his asshole, and pushed back, groaning. “One minute… let me get used to this… ugh, you feel huge...”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Tony… I don’t think I can hold back… please… it needs me to… so… tight...” 

But Tony released Steve’s wrists. “All right. Come on, Steve. Fuck me _now._ Hard!”

Steve caught Tony’s hand, wrapped it around Tony’s own bare cock, guiding him as he frantically jerked into their hands. Tony’s eyes were wild and locked on Steve’s face. “Deeper, please, please, it needs you so deep in me, love...” Steve’s fucked Tony relentlessly, one hand guiding his hips as Tony fucked their intertwined hands. “Tony…. I don’t think I can hold back any more…” 

“Yes!” Tony roared, “Fuck me, come inside me, come with me, baby, come with me, Steve…” Steve, helpless, complied, groaning a curse as hot drops of Tony’s come splattered on his chest and Tony collapsed on top of him, pulsing around him. 

They stayed silent, breathing in unison, Steve’s arms cradling Tony as if he were something infinitely precious he intended to protect from everything, forever. Finally, he said, “Do you think it’s...?” 

Tony shrugged. “I can’t tell. I guess… my lips are tingling.” Steve touched them, and Tony jerked his head to the side. “Command, this is Stark. Any new information?”

The intercom squawked into life. “Good news, guys. You’re all clear. False alarm--- the proteins in the stuff might trigger some mild allergic response if you get a reaction to chamomile, ragweed, or strawberries, but you two should both be fine.”

Panic surged onto Tony’s face and he struggled to sit up. 

Steve’s arms tightened around him. “Command, this is Rogers. My instincts say we’re going to need at least a couple more hours, just to be on the safe side. Besides, we have a game to finish. Maintain radio and video silence until my mark.” 

“What?” said Tony. “Uh, queen to D5,” he said, as Steve pulled him into kiss him softly. Under the circumstances, it was the only thing he could have said.


	2. Left-hand Accompaniment: Never Know How Much We Care

A short time before, in a medbay on a helicarrier:

The doctor said, "Okay, we can confirm: definitely not cursed. And, oh, hey... yup, looks like they're in the clear. Do you want to tell them, Colonel? They'll be---" and she broke off, covering her mouth and making a sort of half-squeak, half-coo noise often associated with kitten videos and pictures of piglets and hedgehogs in hats.

"What is it, Doctor? Trouble?"

"No, it's just... look at these readings."

"And those fools are still in denial. All right, here's what you're going to tell them--- wait, no, tell Stark and make Steve pry it out of him..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism, as always, appreciated, although I am already painfully aware that I used wayyyyyyy too many ellipses. And Steve's wrong about bone density. Heh, heh, "bone density." I'm... not very mature sometimes. I'm also experimenting by not getting into the character's heads at all, only showing their reactions. We'll see how that goes over. Still torn about the second chapter.


End file.
